Simple Logic
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Odo is forced into accepting a temporary transfer to V'Shar.


Title : Simple Logic  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Part: 1/?  
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Odo/Kira  
Timeline : Crossfire  
Summary : Odo is forced to accept a temporary transfer to V'Shar.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to write much. But over the last several years I've managed to slowly write on a number of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to Paramount.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

" Colonel? " Odo sat up sharply as the aged Bajoran entered the security office.

" Hello, Ital. " The portly, graying man smiled kindly.

The man had personally enlisted Odo in the militia. Ex-resistence, the warrior had ignored all protests against an off-worlder holding his current post.

" I was unaware you were coming to the station. "

" Of course not, I couldn't have you hiding from me. " The Colonel fell back into Kira's normal seat.

" It was one time, " Odo indigantly protested. " and I wasn't hiding. I was in the middle of a very important investigation. "

" Ri-ight. Because a petty cause of pick-pocketing is so reviting. " The Colonel snorted loudly.

" Hmph! "

Humor drained from the room. The rapidly sobering of the Colonel causing Odo to wonder just what had gone wrong on Bajor.

" I hate to be the the bearer of bad news, Ital, but Winn has struck again. "

Kai Winn.

The biggest headache to ever grace Bajoran security and militia. She hoarded the security force to the point of endangering the planet. She drew heavily on militia resources, causing them to go into debt.

" She found out about your mistakes with Shakaar. Prophet's, she had the whole thing in front of the Assembly before the Minister could leave the station. "

" Let me guess. Solids are allowed screw-ups, but not the Changeling. "

" Worse, she managed to spin the whole thing into a charge of Deralition of Duty. " The Colonel explained softly. " I convinced her to not press charges, but you have to make a choice. "

He wasn't surprised. Not really. Winn had a grudge against him from the Occupation. A fierce, hard hatred directed solely at him.

" You can either be discharged with honors, or you can accept a transfer to the V'Shar. "

Odo jerked slightly at the choice. V'Shar was the Vulcan Intelligence Agency. A highly respected agency. They were responsible for Internal and External Vulcan matters, Galactic Intelligence, and shared responsibilities with StarFleet Intelligence.

" V'Shar has been flooding me with job offers for you. "

" Which you no doubt lost soon after. " He glared at the Colonel.

" Ah, yes, well it happens. " The Colonel tried to appear innocent. " Personally I would accept the transfer. It's an increadible oppurtunity for you. "

" But I want to remain on Deep Space Nine. This is my home. Not Vulcan. " Odo argued.

" It's only temporary. Just until traditionalists settle down. "

" And how long is that? " He demanded.

" A year. Two at the most. "

" This is ridiculus! " Odo shot up in anger. " I am a Bajoran citizen with a Bajoran name! I have voted in every Bajoran election! Religious or government! I have a house on Bajor! Dr. Mora Pol has adopted me according to Bajoran customs! "

" And the Kai wants you dead. " The Colonel finished calmly.

Odo collapsed back, his rage disappearing instantly. He stared silently at his old friend. The six foot tall, chubby man missing the mischievious humor he carried like his pagh. Freely and dangerously.

" Whatever happened during the Occupation, and I don't want to know, has left you with a very powerful enemy. " Talis peered down his long, three ridged nose. " I have never seen her so determined to destroy anyone. Including Vedek Bareil. "

Nobody, Odo included, would ever accuss the Kai of being logical. Not in Religion, and defintely not where the Occupation was concerned.

" You can't stay here, Ital. I'm not just talking about Winn. You've been struggling since StarFleet arrived. The new protocols, the paperwork, the redtape, the constant questions concerning your authority. It was just made worse by the discovery of your people. "

Odo didn't want to admit it, but Talis was right. The guilt of the Occupation had worn down his conscienious. Made him weary. Then he was suddenly thrust into a whole new reality. A world were all his rules and order were rewritten.

" Vulcan's are a logical, orderly, emotionally controlled race. They are also part of the Federation. Working with them, you'll get to adjust without all the pressure of being in charge of this madhouse. " The Colonel gently explained. " Plus, the training you recieve from them, should satisfy StarFleet about your qualifications. "

" I don't like this. Any of it. " He grumbled.

" I know, Ital, but it's either this, or a discharge. "

He sighed heavily.

Perhaps it was for the better. He wouldn't have to watch a love sick Kira. Or battle Worf over his own security force. Muchless dealing with Dax and her stupid pranks.

" When do I leave? "

" Your ship leaves from Docking Bay 4 in an hour. I've already transmitted your transfer papers to Minister Satok. You'll be meet by Subcommander Shanok when you arrive. " The Colonel handed him a Bajoran Data Padd. " Good luck, Ital. "

He watched his friend hightail it out of his office. Absently he realized he'd just been played by the gray haired officer.

" I never learn. " He groaned.

Still, he would have come to this decision sooner or later. He just wished Talis wasn't always... predicting his actions.

He glanced at the PADD. Scanning the information detailing his transfer.

It wouldn't take much to prepare his departure. The Colonel would transmit all necessary information to the Captain. His belongings consisted of a bucket he no longer used, and objects to practice shapeshifting. Nothing he would take with him.

He could leave his combadge on his desk. One of his deputies would no doubt turn it into the Quartermaster for him.

His uniform was part of him. Something he shifted, so it wasn't anything he needed to worry about.

Which left good-byes.

Odo did not do farewells. Under any circumstances. Besides there was no one he really wanted to go through that with.

He was not feeling friendly with Worf. The friendship he had with Kira was non-exsistant at the moment. Dax was a pain in the warp core, and he wasn't too happy with the Captain's inability to allow Odo to do his job. Bashier and O'Brian didn't exsist to him outside of the occasional nod.

Quark... Well Quark was a subject better left alone.

No. In this case, a silent exit stage left was best.

' V'Shar. '

He smiled slightly at just the thought of it. He had always admired them. A cool, logical organization. A division of order and justice.

Colonel Talis was right. It was an extraordinary oppurtunity. One he planned to take full advantage of.

00000

Vulcan was the opposite of Bajor in most ways. A dusty desert planet with little in the way of water. Cragey mountains stretched up in places. Jagged and unwelcoming.

The sun blazed down. The furious heat threatening to melt him. Blazing light trying to blind his perception. A cruel god he hated immediately.

" Captain Odo. "

He glanced curiously at the Vulcan. Like most of the other members of the race, he had black hair and pointed ears. Sharp eyebrows arched in an upward slope.

The difference was the uniform. A high necked blue tunic. A small combadge was pinned to the leftside of the chest. Round, the center missing, interlinked with a triangle. A gold pin denoting the rank of Subcommander was on the leftside of his collar.

The lower part of the uniform was made up of knee high black boots. Thick soled for the hot, rocky climate. Deep treads for climbing.

The pants were black. Form fitting, but designed to allow easy, broad movement. The material was thinner, breathable because of the natural tempature.

" I am Subcommander Shanok. I am in charge of personal. I will escort you to your quarters. "

He quickly moved beside the Vulcan. Easily remaining instep with the stotic figure.

" You will find everything you need already in your rooms. A combadge, detailed pictures of your uniform, a map of Vulcan, the High Counsel, and the V'Shar compound. "

" I appreciate it. "

" I have also included your assement schedule. "

He briefly lost pace, but recovered. " What assement? "

" Martial arts, medical, rules and regulations, shapeshifting, education level, your past case history..."

" Why? " He demanded. " I am Head of Security of Deep Space Nine, just as I was when it was Terok Nor. I... "

" ...never recieved formal training, or a formal education. A fact quite obvious in your early career. " The Vulcan calmly interrupted. " Further, Dr. Mora has clearly stated you lack much of the control your people are capable of. Your inability to form a proper human face is evidence of this. "

Odo flinched at the cold critisim. He was aware of what the Vulcan pointed out. All of it had secretly shamed him. Embarressing him with just thoughts of it.

" We will be correcting your inadequacies. Once we have evaluated your current level, we will set up intensive lessons, and get you up to speed. "

" Why did you bother requesting me if I'm so worthless? " He bit.

" Your emotions blind you. " Shanok stated. " As a shapeshifter, you are a potentially valuable agent, and despite your lack of training, you have shown a natural talent at crimenology. "

" I... see. "

" I will add meditation and emotional control to your lessons. "

Odo twitched at the calm man. It was aggravating. He acted like they were discussing the weather. Not Odo's life.

' Maybe this wasn't such a great idea afterall. '

00000

Odo grumbled and complained. He muttered and cursed rather creatively in Bajoran. He glared and scowled.

Six hours of medical tests did not leave him in a good mood. Especially when it reminded him of the labs on Bajor. Of all the experiments, the Cardassian neck trick, and a cruel female doctor.

" This is... concerning. "

He shot another glare at the Vulcan doctor. It was either fascinating, interesting, or concerning.

" It would seem you are suffering from a number of physical problems. There is a sluggishness to your system, it is most likely the reason your shapeshifting is subpar. " The Vulcan ignored his increasing bad temper. " There is also a disease inflicting your morphgenic matrix. If we do not cure it, you will assuredly die. "

" How did is this possible? The female Founder said we don't get sick. " He sat upright in shock.

" I am unsure. On the surface, it seems to be a mutated version of a Terran cancer. Whether it is or not, is still to be determined. " Dr. Falor admitted. " I will send your medical data to the Vulcan Science Academy. We should be able to manufacture a cure. "

" I.. Thank you. "

If he hadn't taken the transfer, he'd be on Deep Space Nine, never knowing he was sick. Dr. Bashier, despite his many scans, had never noticed the slightest hint of an anomaly.

" I am simply doing what is required of me. " The doctor brushed off. " I will be informing the Minister and Subcommander of this developement. In the meantime, you are not to shift except when absolutely necessary. "

" What about my job? Will I be able to do it? "

" No, but keep in mind, you are not to be put on active duty until you have recieved training. If you don't use your abilities, it should not interfere with them. "

Odo nodded in acceptance. He was unsure of his situation. Part of him wanted to talk to the Major about this development. To ask her advice, and take comfort in her friendship.

Their former friendship.

He knew, on some level, it was better to leave it alone. The senior crew had their hands full with the Klingons, the Dominion, and the minefield making up Bajoran politics.

Odo wasn't there friend. He was barely an acquaintance. Someone to put up with because you had to work with them on a daily basis.

No. There was no point in causing them guilt over a near stranger.

Odo would stand tall and silently bear it. Like he always did, and always would.

00000

" Your grasp of the Bajoran language is below average. What you do know of it is composed of medical, security, and technical words. " The Subcommander stared at the PADD with his test results.

The office they were in was barren. Empty of all personal effects. There was a single item out of place, or laying out.

It was very sanitary.

" You have a five year old's comprehension in writing and reading. You know a scattering of Cardassian. Less than your Bajoran, and a few words of Ferengi. "

All for a good cause. He had to be on his toes where Quark was involved.

" Your history and mathical levels are non-exsistent, though you do have a perfect memory of the last half of the Cardassian Occupation. "

Dr. Mora had not been much of a teacher. He tried, but the doctor got easily distracted, or overly techincal.

" In science, you know what you picked up on the job, and nothing else. " Shanok frowned at him. " You don't have any knowledge of weapon use, or formal fighting styles. You have a very basic working of psychology. "

Odo had struggled since the lab. Never telling anyone of how little he knew. Never admitting to the Captain why he fought against the various reports.

How could he? He'd gotten through life by trickery, and picking up what tiny bit he could.

" Your investigation techniques are primitive. What Crimanology you posses is hopelessly outdated. Law is actually average. With a majority of it on Cardassian law. "

" You are able to use a tricorder to a point, but most other technology is beyond you. Your piloting is greatly limited. " The Vulcan sat aside the PADD. " Frankly, it could take anywhere from six months to a year of extremely condensed, accelarated lessons to catch you up. It is... lucky... you are unfit for active duty. It will give you the needed time to qualify for the V'Shar. "

In otherwords, he was in trouble. If he couldn't get caught up, he would be discarded. Leaving him with no paths to take.

Knowing the Vulcan's, his test results were in his permanent record. Meaning he would be severely limited in his career choices.

No one would hire an uneducated Changeling. Muchless one dismissed from the Bajoran militia and V'Shar.

" I will manage. " He promised his superior officer. " In the past I have had to learn quickly and without help. It should be easier with a teacher. "

" I concur. " The Subcommander nodded. " You have managed remarkably well with no guidence. I firmly believe you will flourish with proper instruction. "

Odo sat stunned at the calm praise. Considering how poor his education was, he had believed he'd be ridiculed by the highly logical race.

A strange surge of pride filled him. He was suddenly struck with an urge to prove himself to the Vulcan's. To show he wasn't worthless. To become someone he could be at peace with.

" I won't let you down. " He whispered.

He wouldn't let this oppurtunity go to waste. He would learn, and in the process, succeed.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

A healthy Odo depressed the hypospray into his arm. The special mineral mixture making his energy increase slightly. Just as it continued to carefully increase every morning he used it.

After his disease had been cured, and the doctor had prescribed the daily hypo, he had been skeptical. What could a bunch of minerals do for his lack of energy, and sluggish shifting.

For a few months, his doubt had increased. Slowly consuming him. Then one day he had woken up and felt better. More awake, able to think just a little easier, and a tiny increase in his shifting abilites.

He ejected the cartridge and desposed of it. Odo gently placed the hypospray into his bathroom cabinet. Having come to truly appreciate it.

Blue eyes quickly scanned his clothes for imperfections. Something the V'Shar was strict about.

Like the other mornings, his uniform was perfect, right down to the rank of Subaltern insignia. He finally added his combadge.

" Computer. Time. " He demanded, walking into the bedroom/living room.

" 06:45. "

He had cut fifeteen minutes from his regeneration. It was disconcerding. A year hadn't made it easier. To have his carefully crafted, organized life upturned over and over.

Finely detailed hands traced over the ceiling high shelves, stacked with numerous PADD's. There were several dozen topics, each topic taking up two or three long shelves.

Learning to read had opened a whole new world to him. There was so much to explore. History, mystery novels, biographies, languages, culture.

He couldn't stop himself. It had become an addiction. A hunger to read anything he could get his hands on. To memorize facts he never realized were out there.

Odo slipped his latest PADD free. His languid body folding into a nearby reading chair. Right next to the uncovered window. Where the light was bright but wouldn't cause a glare.

Languages.

A shiver of delight ran down his spine. As a Changeling, he had found he picked up languages and sounds at a rapid pace. He could shift his mouth and throat to accommodate what he needed to say.

It had been incredible for him. To finally master the various Bajoran and Cardassian dialects. To get around to learning Ferengi so he could truly torment Quark.

He had torn through the Vulcan and English lessons with equal ferocity. Craving the knowledge he could access with so many languages.

The shifter had decided to be a little more impractical with the next languages he studied. French, because he had read it was the language of love. Xindi, because it was a language nearly impossible for non Xindi's to learn.

The idea of being able to chirp, cheep, and make the insect like noises was facinating. A bonus would be all the ways he could use it to frustrate people. Dax and Quark being at the top of the list.

Oh, the fun he would have. Driving the stupid Ferengi up the wall. Causing Dax the kind of grief she herself subjected him to.

At some point, he would add the Trill language to his repository. Another tool to drive the annoying woman crazy.

' Move my furniture, will you? ' A vicious grin crossed his thin lips.

If nothing else, he could use the Xindi's language to make Dax think her quarters were haunted. If he snuck onto the station the way he snuck off, he could hide in her vents.

And Quark. The Ferengi laws and regulations he'd learned...

A truly evil cackle escaped him. The very thought of charging the vile little Ferengi making him all warm and tingly.

There was so much. So many ways of doing his job. He'd never realized what he was missing.

His glee faded slightly. If Dr. Mora had been a decent teacher, things could have been different. Maybe he could have protected Bajoran's better during the Occupation. Perhaps, avoided conflict with Star Fleet.

" Subcommandar Shanok to Subaltern Odo. Report to transport room 3 to join the T'Pul. The Borg is headed for Earth. "

His PADD fell from numb fingers. If there was one race far worse than his own, it was the Borg.

They could adapt to any energy weapon. They didn't care about how many of their drones were killed, or their ships lost.

One mind, millions of bodies.

' Prophet's help us. '

11111

Odo sat in the shadows of Security station of the Vulcan Defense Vessel. Watching the elder Captain standing in the middle of the bridge. Everyone silently watching two Borg Cubes growing larger in the view screen.

" We must buy Earth time. " The Fleet Commander started to talk to the dozen ships. " It is our duty to hold The Borg back as long as possible. Do as much damage as you safely can, we are not here to win. "

Odo frowned at the solemn words. A dozen ships made for defense were not going to make any difference. Their weapons weren't modulated for the Borg. Nor would their shields hold against the Borg's weapons.

" Shields up. Charge phasers. " The Captain ordered calmly. " Bring us around, Y'Rul. "

" Aye, sir. "

Odo turned back to the security console. Blue eyes scanning the readouts for any inconsistencies. Anything unusal, or change in the ship.

" Sir, we've lost the Surak, the Sybok, and the Selar. "

The ship quaked violently. Several explosions erupted around the bridge. What was once a female science officer landed on the deck just feet from Odo.

" We've lost phasers, Captain. "

" Shields are at 23%. "

" Sir, we've got Borg life signs on decks 1 through 9. " Odo typed furiously at his own console.

" Very well. Seal off all affected decks and cut life support. "

He quickly carried out his commands. Wishing he could do something to help the Vulcan's about to die a horrible death.

" Ready the Photon Torpedo's. " The Captain boomed. " Full spread. "

" We've lost shields! "

A buzzing filled the bridge, and he spun around in horror. A dozen Borg appeared. The drones lashing out at what was left of the crew.

' We didn't last thirty seconds against them. '

He stood to face them. There were no energy weapons which would work on them. Not more than the first two shots, at least.

' There's always another option. '

A lizard stick morphed from each hand. Slightly curved, lightweight swords. They were designed by Bajoran Resistence. Made to slice effortlessly through the toughest Cardassian neckridge.

He swung into the neck of a Borg, killing it. Proving the swords would work. It was all he needed.

Odo threw himself into battle. Swinging with one sword then the other. He cut through the Borg after the Captain. Freeing the man to take the helm.

More Borg appeared.

The crew was mostly infected. The rest of them dead.

He killed the white skinned navigator. The young man newly married. His wife dying on the sealed decks.

" Captain T'Paal to engine room. Flood all decks with plasma. Then start a warpcore breach. Evacaute all personal to the lifepods. "

Odo sliced through the last Borg. He started for the Captain piloting them toward the first Borg Cube. A crash course.

" Subaltern Odo, the evacuation order includes you. "

" Captain..." Odo was cut off.

Several unit's of Borg beamed in. Three times what had previously boarded them. Each aimed for the Captain.

Desperation filled him. There was too many Borg. He doubted he could keep the Captain safe. He had two arms and two swords.

Except...

Odo in a moment of sheer despair, threw himself up into the air. His body became gold liquid, rounding into a wildly spinning ball, several dozen sword blades shot out.

The perception shifted with him. The senses he depended on moving closer to the surface. Enhancing his ability to see the room around him.

His attention wavered as he kept spinning. Bouncing back into the air with every surface he touched. The Borg falling to his wild flailing.

Finally he no longer felt metal hitting metal. Blood no longer splattered with the death of each drone. No probes lashed out to try and assimilate him.

He landed on his feet. Humaniod again. No Borg were left, and the Cube was so large it was the only thing in the viewscreen.

" We have to go, Captain. " He laid a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder.

" I can not risk the Borg stopping the ship. " The Captain replied. " Go. Quickly. "

Odo was torn. Horribly torn.

Captain T'Paal had been his piloting and weapons teacher. The man had been exceedingly patient with him. Actually spending several hours a week tutoring him.

' Prophets, I must be insane. '

He surged forward. His liquid form surrounding, engulfing the Vulcan. He hardened the outside of his surface. Thick, triple layered Duranium.

Then his world exploded.

11111

" How are you feeling? " Doctor Falor questioned. The unemotional face appearing over Odo's newly formed face.

" Like I was blown up. " He grunted.

" You were. " Falor cocked an eyebrow. " If you hadn't layered so much Duranium, in such thick quantities, you would be dead. "

" Ah. What about the Captain? "

" Alive thanks to you. He's already fully recovered. "

He grunted at the man. Odo was glad Captain T'Paal was okay.

-  
To Be Continued


End file.
